


Paper Bird

by Haki_i



Series: Pottertalia stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, England is a tsundere, Fluff, I don't support Jk Rowling but Harry potter is good, I might do more but it's a oneshot for now, M/M, My writing style changes every sentence, Oops, Pottertalia, blame tumblr for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haki_i/pseuds/Haki_i
Summary: "And I thought I was the Ravenclaw here."Bloody-" Arthur trailed off, pulling at his own green tie, wishing to be anywhere but in the library, alone with Francis.~~Arthur just wants to spend some time in the library, but Francis won't let that happen.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Pottertalia stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182428
Kudos: 16





	Paper Bird

Arthur browsed the shelf, running his hand along the spine of papers that held centuries of hidden secrets. The spines were rough from years of rough handling, but he didn't let that deter him from his search.

He was looking for a book about magical creatures. They had always intrigued him; the way they seemed to go about their lives without a care in the world, while still being strong enough to harm even the most gifted wizard.

He reached for one of the thousands of books, when he felt something flitter to land on his hand.

A small bird, seeming to be made of paper, had perched on his hand, ruffling it's nonexistent feathers. It seemed to be made with the delicacy of a rose petal, the paper perfectly folded to make the origami creation.

But just as he bought it closer to his face to take a better look, it burst into flame. Tiny sparks danced until it was merely ashes on the back of his hand. 

Arthur turned, a slight huff of exasperation falling from his lips as he turned to face the figure behind him.

"What do you want, Git."

Francis chuckled, ignoring the question. Pushing a blond strand out of his face, he stepped next to Arthur. He reached his hand up, mocking the way Arthur had been so thoroughly engrossed in the massive collection of knowledge.

"And I thought I was the Ravenclaw here."

"Bloody-" Arthur trailed off, pulling at his own green tie, wishing to be anywhere but in the library, alone with Francis.

He supposed he was lucky, that Francis had only alerted him to his presence with a small inferno. He knew he was capable of much more. Unfortunately, Francis chose to use his magical prowess on more aesthetically pleasing spells, rather than the more useful stuff Arthur had in mind.

"Can I help you find a book at all? I hear the simpler spells are that way, you may be a bit lost." Francis smiled at the playful banter, pointing behind him at where Muggle-borns would go to get their first taste of the magical world.

"You know damn well that I did better than you on half of my OWLs." Arthur retorted, causing Francis to throw up his hands in mock surrender.

"Anyway," Arthur continued, trying his best to get out of his current situation, as he wanted nothing more than to leave, despite not having chosen a book. He could always return later.

"I best be off. I'll give you a word of advice; I think Gilbert is planning to prank you in the next week, be careful,"

Arthur leaned down to grab his bag, and make his way back to the underground Slythering dormitory.

"Arthur, wait."

Arthur turned to meet Francis's eye, and immediately wished he hadn't.

His eyes held some of the deepest emotion the student had ever seen, seeming to beg him to come back. Arthur cocked his head slightly in confusion, turning his entire body to face the other.

"I was just wondering, there's a Hogsmeade visit in a few weeks,"

Arthur nodded in confirmation. There was indeed a visit to the fairytale-esque village in the coming weeks, but Arthur hadn't payed it much thought. He had only been to Hogsmeade once, in his third year. Instead he preferred to spend the time wandering the castle alone, enjoying the simple vastness of the empty halls.

"And, well, if you weren't doing anything, would you want to maybe grab a pint of butter-beer with me?"

Arthur froze, gazing into the blue eyes for any sense of trickery, any evidence that this was just a joke, but all he saw was honesty.

He felt the blush in his cheeks, but he wasn't sure if that was Francis's doing or the mere prospect of not spending his time alone.

"I'll think about it,"

Arthur lifted his bag onto his shoulders, and briskly walked out of the library doors, into the hallway, barely hiding his growing smile.


End file.
